Gazelle
by AkariiYuko
Summary: [Chapter 3 Updated] Tanda tanya memenuhi pikiran mereka yang menangani kasus tersebut. Mengapa kasus pembunuhan berantai itu, bisa sampai melibatkan dirinya? Sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan kasus ini? /"Gazelle... Aku benar-benar membenci nama itu"/ ―Sorry, Bad Summary / Warning: Death Character. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Suara gemerincing bel yang terdengar begitu pintu terbuka, membuat gadis berambut merah muda yang berada di toko tersebut segera berlari kecil ke meja kasir. Sambil memakai _apron_ ―yang menjadi bagian dari seragamnya―, ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu mengucapkan selamat datang pada pembeli yang baru saja masuk.

"Momoi?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Gadis berambut merah muda itu sontak menegakkan badannya. Dengan segera, matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki yang begitu familiar. Untuk beberapa detik Momoi memaksakan otaknya mengingat siapa laki-laki di depannya ini.

"Ah," ujar Momoi begitu berhasil mengingat siapa laki-laki tersebut. "Imayoshi_-san?" _Ujar Momoi ragu. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, menunjukkan rasa senang setelah gadis dihadapannya itu mengingat dirinya.

_" _Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya." Ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum. Saat ini sudah lebih dari 6 tahun semenjak kunjungan terakhir Imayoshi ke _Touou_ _Gakuen_ untuk melihat junior-juniornya di klub basket.

"Ya, dan aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Momoi di tempat seperti ini"

Momoi mengangguk. Secara tidak sadar ia kembali mengingat saat-saat dimana Ia, Imayoshi dan anggota tim basket lainnya berjuang untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Rasa hangat tiba-tiba saja menyelimuti dirinya. _Masa-masa SMA memang paling menyenangkan_, pikir Momoi.

"Kau bekerja di sini? Sudah berapa lama?" Tanya Imayoshi.

Momoi terlihat berpikir, berusaha mengingat kapan pertama kali ia bekerja di sini―sebuah toko kue. "Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, aku pikir. Yang jelas aku bekerja disini setelah Dai―eh, Aomine-kun mulai menjalani tugasnya sebagai polisi" jelas Momoi.

Imayoshi mengangkat alisnya kaget. Aomine menjadi polisi? Orang malas seperti dia... _benar-benar _menjadi polisi?

"Begitukah? Sudah cukup lama ternyata. Pasti bekerja di sini menyenangkan ya?"

Momoi tersentak kaget. Imayoshi dapat melihat senyum Momoi yang langsung menghilang dari wajahnya. Tapi seolah tersadar ekspresinya berubah, Momoi segera kembali tersenyum―meski terlihat dipaksakan, di mata Imayoshi.

Momoi mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya. _Tenanglah, _Batin Momoi, memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

.

**―****_Gazelle_****―**

by

**AkariiYuko**

**.**

**Cast: Imayoshi, Aomine, Momoi, OC, etc.**

**Genre: Romance,Mystery,Tragedy**

**Warning(s): Typo, OOC, Death character.**

.

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

_Di tengah keramaian itu, tidakkah kau sadar akan kehadiranku di sini?_

_Memperhatikanmu, mengagumi keindahan dirimu._

.

_Happy reading all! :)_

**_._**

**__****―****_Chapter 1_****―**

* * *

Jeda yang cukup panjang membuat rasa curiga Imayoshi semakin besar.

"Ya, bekerja disini menyenangkan" seru Momoi sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Ah, Imayoshi_-san_, kau mau mencoba donat buatanku? Donat buatanku cukup terkenal di kalangan pembeli loh" seru Momoi, jelas-jelas mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Imayoshi menatap lekat-lekat gadis dihadapannya. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini? Merasa tidak akan menemukan jawabannya sekalipun ia bertanya, Imayoshi mengikuti alur pembicaraan yang sudah Momoi ubah itu.

"Hm, donat buatanmu? Apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanya Imayoshi. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit kaget juga mendengar perkataan Momoi tadi.

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Momoi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Sekarang aku benar-benar bisa membuat donat yang layak dimakan, Imayoshi_-san_" lanjutnya.

Imayoshi tertawa pelan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pesan enam buah donat buatanmu yang ―katanya― sudah layak untuk dimakan itu" ujar Imayoshi yang membuat Momoi semakin cemberut, namun pada akhirnya ia pun segera membungkuskan pesanan Imayoshi.

"Ini pesanannya. Terimakasih sudah membeli di toko kami, silahkan datang kembali" Ujar Momoi sambil menyerahkan pesanan Imayoshi yang sudah terbungkus oleh kantong kertas. Masih menunjukkan senyum khasnya, Imayoshi mengambil kantong kertas tersebut.

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung lagi." Seru Imayoshi. Gemerincing suara bel mengiringi langkah Imayoshi yang keluar dari toko tersebut. Momoi menghela napasnya. Ada perasaan tenang yang dirasakannya setelah Imayoshi pergi dari tokonya.

Momoi tahu kalau manta kapten tim basket itu tengah menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Imayoshi mempunyai kepekaan yang sangat tajam. Jadi Momoi pun tahu, seberapa keras ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya tadi, Imayoshi pasti menyadarinya.

"Maafkan aku... Imayoshi_-san_"

* * *

Imayoshi membuka pintu apartemennya dan derap langkah kaki segera terdengar dari dalam apartemen tersebut.

"_Oniisan! Okaerinasai_!" seorang gadis dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang menghampiri Imayoshi yang kini sedang membuka sepatunya.

"Ah, Yahiko. _Tadaima_. Ini, aku belikan donat untukmu" ujar Imayoshi sambil memberikan bungkusan yang dipegangnya.

Mata adiknya berbinar, terlebih lagi saat melihat logo yang terdapat di depan kantung kertas tersebut.

"_Gazelle_?! Waah, terimakasih Oniisan!"

Imayoshi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap adiknya yang terlihat sangat senang. "Kau tahu toko itu?" tanya Imayoshi.

Adiknya mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja. Toko ini sangat terkenal di sekolahku. Ah, bukan. Di kalangan anak SMA!" jelas adiknya.

Imayoshi menyimpan sepatunya di rak yang terletak di dekat pintu. Dan bersama adiknya, mereka menuju dapur dan meletakkan donat tersebut di meja. Imayoshi berjalan menuju rak piring dan mengambil dua buah cangkir dari sana.

"Aku baru tahu kalau toko ini terkenal. Memang apa yang spesial dari toko itu?" Tanya Imayoshi sambil mencari teh di lemari gantungnya.

Yahiko mengambil satu donat dari piring tersebut dan memakannya. "_Oniisan_ terlalu sibuk di rumah sakit sih, jadinya tidak tahu hal apa saja yang sedang _booming_ sekarang" jelas Yahiko.

Imayoshi membawa dua cangkir teh ke meja makan dan memberikan salah satunya untuk Yahiko, yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh adiknya itu. Yahiko kembali meneruskan ceritanya begitu melihat Imayoshi yang sudah duduk di seberangnya.

"Awalnya, toko ini terkenal karena adanya rumor buruk mengenai toko itu. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, rumor buruknya menghilang dan kemudian toko itu menjadi terkenal karena kuenya yang memang enak, dan pegawai-pegawainya yang ternyata sangat ramah sekali." jelasnya.

"Ah, dan apa _oniisan_ tahu kenapa toko ini terkenal di kalangan anak SMA?" Tanya Yahiko sambil menunjukkan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Itu karena pegawainya! Yang satu sangat cantik, dan yang satu lagi sangat tampan!" Yahiko bercerita dengan semangat.

Imayoshi mengangkat alisnya. Jarang-jarang sekali ia melihat adiknya _out of character_ seperti ini. Ia tertawa kecil ketika adiknya semakin bersemangat bercerita. Ia menyesap tehnya perlahan, dan kembali me _review_ cerita Yashiko sebelumnya. Banyak bagian aneh dari cerita adiknya itu. Tapi sebelum Imayoshi sempat menanyakannya, suara dering ponselnya memutus obrolan mereka.

"Ha?" suara Imayoshi terdengar sangat kesal begitu ia mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh si penelepon di seberang sana.

"Aku baru saja sampai di rumah, dan sudah ada panggilan lagi? Memangnya tidak ada dokter lain yang sedang bertugas? Heh, sakit perut? Apa-apaan itu. Baik, baik. Aku akan segera ke sana 10 menit lagi. Tolong beri aku sedikit waktu untuk menghabiskan tehku" seru Imayoshi. Dengan kesal ia menutup flip handphonenya dan kembali memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

"Apa pembunuhan sedang _booming_ juga saat ini?" gerutu Imayoshi yang sukses membuat adiknya merinding. Err, mengatakan hal yang mengerikan sebagai sesuatu yang sedang _booming_ itu terasa sangat salah bagi Yahiko. Setelah menghela napasnya, Imayoshi segera kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan menghabiskan tehnya yang tinggal setengah cangkir lagi.

"Jadi dokter forensik itu ternyata menyusahkan ya" Komentar Yahiko.

Imayoshi terkekeh pelan, masih ada nada kekesalan dalam suaranya. "Jika tidak pernah ada kasus, menjadi dokter forensik itu tidak akan menyusahkan seperti ini."

Yahiko mengangguk paham, memaklumi kondisi kakaknya yang kini terlihat frustasi itu. "Benar juga. Tapi akhir-akhir ini benar-benar mengerikan, banyak pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekitar sini" Imayoshi dapat mendengar nada ketakutan dari perkataan adiknya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang" kata Imayoshi memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja tercipta diantara mereka. "Kunci pintu, dan berhati-hatilah di rumah. Telepon aku begitu kau melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan, mengerti?" lanjut Imayoshi.

"Ya, _oniisan_ juga. Berhati-hatilah di jalan" ucap Yahiko.

Yahiko mengantar Imayoshi sampai pintu apartemen mereka. "Ah, Yahiko. Ingatkan aku untuk menanyaimu tentang toko kue itu" ujar Imayoshi. Yahiko memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung.

"Umm.. baiklah. Tapi memangnya ada apa dengan toko kue tu?"

"Banyak yang aneh dalam ceritamu tadi. Aku ingin mengetahuinya"

Yahiko mengedipkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud perkataan kakaknya. "Baiklah, nanti aku akan mengingatkanmu"

Imayoshi tersenyum puas. Setelah selesai memakai sepatunya, ia berpamitan dan segera keluar dari apartemennya.

"Hati-hati" ucap Yahiko sesaat sebelum pintu tertutup dan sosok Imayoshi menghilang di baliknya. Yahiko menatap pintu apartemen, dan berdoa supaya kakaknya baik-baik saja di perjalanan nanti. Setelah kakaknya menerima telepon tadi, perasaan Yahiko berubah menjadi tidak nyaman. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi ia tahu kalau kakaknya sedang dalam bahaya sekarang.

* * *

Langit sudah semakin gelap, dan lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan mulai menyala. Sambil menyusuri jalan tersebut, Imayoshi berulang kali menghela napasnya.

Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi, hei― ia baru saja meninggalkan tempat kerjanya itu satu jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia harus kembali lagi ke tempat itu?

Imayoshi melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Jarum pendeknya sudah mendekati angka 6. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sepi. Sebuah pemandangan yang aneh bagi Imayoshi. Pasalnya, daerah ini termasuk daerah yang cukup ramai. Mungkin karena kasus pembunuhan itu, orang-orang tidak berani lagi keluar rumah larut malam ya?

_SREK_

Imayoshi menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap ke arah belakangnya. Ia yakin sekali kalau tadi ia mendengar suara dar arah belakangnya.

Penasaran, Imayoshi segera berbalik dan mencari sesuatu yang menimbulkan suara tadi. Beberapa langkah dari tempatnya sekarang, ada sebuah gang kecil yang cukup gelap. Cahaya dari lampu penerangan tidak sampai untuk menerangi gang kecil tersebut. Ketika suara tadi terdengar lagi, alih-alih segera berjalan menjauh, Imayoshi malah semakin mendekat dan mengecek ada apa, atau― ada _siapakah_ di gang kecil tersebut.

"Miaaw"

Seekor anak kucing sedang berusaha merobek plastik sampah yang tergeletak di ujung gang. Imayoshi menghembuskan napasnya yang ternyata sedari tadi tertahan. Ia sedikit terbawa suasana, rupanya.

Ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya, berusaha menepis perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya. Sepanjang hidupnya, ini kali pertama ia merasakan hidupnya tangah terancam.

_Itu hanya kucing. Seekor kucing tidak akan membahayakan nyawamu, Shoichi. _Batin Imayoshi, mengingatkan dirinya.

Sesampainya ia di rumah sakit, ia segera menuju ruang autopsi, tempat dimana ia biasa bekerja.

"Imayoshi-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Imayoshi menoleh pada rekan kerjanya tersebut. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kimura_-san_. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Imayoshi heran.

"Kau terlihat pucat" ujar lelaki yang dipanggil Kimura tersebut.

Imayoshi menaikkan alisnya kaget. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Ah, perjalananku tadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya" ujar Imayoshi. Kini, giliran rekannya itu yang terlihat bingung.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari rekan kerjanya, Imayoshi mengganti mantel dengan jas labnya dan memasang masker juga sarung tangan karet yang sudah tersedia di sebuah lemari di ruang autopsiini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Imayoshi. Kimura menghembuskan napasnya dan menatap mayat yang tengah tertutup kain putih di tengah ruangan.

"Seperti biasa. Luka memanjang yang dibuat oleh sebilah pisau di sepanjang tangan dan perut, lalu―" Kimura menahan napasnya. "―luka tusukan di kedua matanya" ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mayat tersebut.

Imayoshi bergerak ke tengah ruangan dan melihat sosok di balik kain putih tersebut. Lagi-lagi seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya. Iamayoshi kembali menutupinya dengan kain dan beranjak ke meja di samping mayat tersebut. Beberapa lembar kertas tergeletak di atasnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Imayoshi sambil membaca tulisan di kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Ah, kertas-kertas yang didapat dari saku jaket dan dompet korban. Sepertinya polisi yang membawanya kesini meninggalkannya."

Imayoshi mengangguk pelan. Lalu gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika ia menemuka secarik kertas yang nampak familiar di matanya. Sebuah struk bukti pembayaran, dengan logo sebuah toko tercetak di bagian atas struk tersebut.

"_Gazelle_"

* * *

Harum mentega yang meleleh dan aroma roti bakar yang baru saja selesai dipanggang tercium begitu Imayoshi membuka pintu apartemennya.

"_Tadaima_" seru Imayoshi. Kepala Yahiko muncul dari balik tembok. _Apron_ berwarna merah menutupi seragam sekolah yang dipakainya.

"Ah, _Okaerinasai oniisan_. Kau lagi-lagi pulang pagi." Ucap Yahiko. Imayoshi hanya menggumam pelan dan segera masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Aku buatkan kopi ya" ucap Yahiko setelah menyimpan dua buah piring dengan masing-masing selembar roti diatasnya. Imayoshi tersenyum melihatnya. Sepertinya Yahiko sudah menduga kalau ia akan pulang pagi. "Bagaimana pekerjaannya? Sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan secangkir kopi pada Imayoshi.

Imayoshi menyesap kopinya perlahan, membiarkan rasa pahit bercampur manis mengaliri tenggorokannya. "Begitulah. Padahal kondisi nya sama dengan korban sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa proses pemeriksaan kali ini terasa lebih lama" jelas Imayoshi sambil menguap.

"Lalu tentang _Gazelle_? _Oniisan_ ingin aku menceritakannya sekarang atau setelah aku pulang sekolah nanti?"

Imayoshi terdiam. Bukan berpikir, tapi rasa kantuk tengah menyerangnya sehingga ia berada dalam keadaan setengah tersadar sekarang. Yahiko terkekeh pelan melihat kakaknya. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh pundak kakaknya, bermaksud untuk membangunkannya, dan berhasil. Imayoshi tersentak pelan dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Aku akan pergi sekolah sekarang. _Oniisan_ beristirahatlah sekarang, jangan sampai sakit karena kelelahan" ujar Yahiko yang disambut oleh tawa pelan Imayoshi.

Setelah menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya cukup kencang, Imayoshi meregangkan tubuhnya dan beranjak dari bangkunya. "Kau terdengar seperti _Kaa-san_, Yahiko." Ujarnya. "Tapi yaa, baiklah. sepertinya aku memang butuh istirahat." Lanjutnya.

Yahiko mengambil tas sekolahnya dan segera berpamitan. Tak lama setelah Yahiko pergi, Imayoshi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung tertidur begitu ia berbaring di kasur. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan mengenai toko kue itu sebelum adiknya berangkat. Namun setelah begadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia benar-benar merasa lelah dan butuh istirahat sekarang juga.

_Penjelasan mengenai toko kue itu bisa ditunda dulu untuk beberapa jam_, pikirnya.

.**_To be continued_**

* * *

A/N: yeay~ saya datang lagi dengan fanfic baru :D Awalnya saya ingin bikin fanfic sejenis dengan yang sebelumnya dengan tokohnya Imayoshi sesuai rekomendasi dari **Kisasa Kaguya**-san, Tapi entah kenapa jadinya malah gagal kayak gini ._. maaf ya u,u

Ini juga dibuat untuk memenuhi tantangan dari Shindan Maker **(Tragedy, in 11 days. [Donuts, Blanket, Doctor.])** dan lagi-lagi gagal karena fanfic ini tidak selesai dalam 11 hari ._.a

Lalu semoga saja fanfic ini tidak bernasib sama dengan dua fanfic multichapter sebelumnya yang sekarang dalam keadaan discontinue -_-

Yap! Akhir kata, Mind to review? Segala macam kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati :)


	2. Chapter 2

Imayoshi masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di mejanya ketika pintu apartemen terbuka dan Yahiko muncul dari baliknya.

"_Oniisan_?" Panggil Yahiko sambil membuka pintu kamar Imayoshi. Melihat kakaknya hanya menggumam sambil terus melihat berkas-berkas di hadapannya, Yahiko memutuskan masuk dan menghampiri kakaknya. "Tadi _Kaa-san_ meneleponku, dia bertanya mengapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya?"

Imayoshi memutar badannya dan menghadap Yahiko. "Eh, benarkah?" Tanyanya balik. Imayoshi segera mengecek ponselnya yang kini tengah tergeletak di kasurnya. "Ah, ternyata aku lupa menyalakan ponselku. Ada perlu apa _Kaa-san_ meneleponku?" tanyanya. Jarang sekali Ibunya meneleponnya seperti ini.

"Katanya kau harus segera ke Osaka secepatnya, ada teman yang ingin menemuimu," jelas Yahiko.

"Teman?" tanya Imayoshi memastikan. Yahiko mengangguk pelan. Imayoshi mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Siapa yang ingin menemuinya? Jika itu teman-temannya di Osaka, pasti Ibunya akan mengenalinya dan menyebutkan namanya langsung dibanding mengatakan 'teman' seperti yang disampaikan Yahiko tadi. Lalu kalau itu adalah teman SMA, siapa? Tidak ada yang tahu tempat tinggalnya di Osaka, dan seingatnya tidak ada temannya di SMA yang tinggal di Osaka.

"Kalau _Oniisan_ tidak percaya, telepon lagi saja Kaa-san untuk memastikannya," ujar adiknya yang melihat tampang bngung Imayoshi. Lalu ia segera keluar dari kamar kakaknya dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Imayoshi masih terdiam, mengira-ngira siapa yang ingin menemuinya. Mengikuti saran Yahiko, ia menghidupkan ponselnya dan segera menelepon ibunya.

.

**_―Gazelle―_**

by

**AkariiYuko**

**Cast: Imayoshi, Aomine, Momoi, OC, etc.**

**Genre: Romance,Mystery,Tragedy**

**Warning(s): Typo, OOC, Death character.**

.

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

_Bukan aku, jika terus berdiam diri melihatnya—orang-orang yang selalu menatapmu seolah-olah mereka bisa memilikimu._

_Hei―_

_—Mereka harus tahu bahwa dirimu hanya milikku seorang._

.

**A/N: Setting cerita diambil 6 tahun setelah Imayoshi lulus dari Touou, atau setelah anak-anak kelas 1 (Aomine, Momoi dll) lulus dari Universitas. **

.

Happy reading all! :)

.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah telepon _Kaa-san_?" Tanya Yahiko yang sedang menonton televisi. Imayoshi yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya menghampiri Yahiko lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, dan sepertinya aku akan berangkat ke Osaka dua hari lagi," jelasnya.

Yahiko menaikkan alisnya kaget. "Eeh, secepat itu? apa memang benar-benar darurat?" tanyanya.

Imayoshi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sangat darurat," ujarnya sambil menekankan kata pertamanya.

"Yahiko, rumor mengenai _Gazelle_ yang kau sebutkan waktu itu, bagaimana ceritanya?"

Yahiko terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ngingat rumor yang tersebar tentang toko kue itu di tahun pertamanya di SMA. "Ah, tiga tahun yang lalu, saat toko itu baru saja berumur sekitar beberapa bulan, ada yang mengatakan kalau manager _Gazelle_ itu bukan orang baik-baik. Mereka mengaku sering melihat manager _Gazelle_ keluar di malam hari dan terlibat banyak perkelahian dengan sekelompok _yakuza_."

"Tapi tentu saja itu hanya rumor," lanjut Yahiko cepat-cepat. "Setelah pihak kepolisian menganggap bahwa rumor yang tersebar sudah semakin tidak masuk akal, mereka memanggil sang manager toko untuk diinterogasi. Dan hasilnya, rumor itu terbukti salah. Tidak pernah ada bukti nyata yang membenarkan rumor itu," jelas Yahiko. Imayoshi yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saat mendengarkan cerita Yahiko―yang sebenarnya itu membuat Yahiko kesal saat melihatnya.

"Beberapa minggu setelah manager _Gazelle_ dipanggil, keadaan toko mulai membaik dan akhirnya malah menjadi terkenal seperti ini. Apalagi saat ada pegawai baru yang bekerja di sana," jelas Yahiko.

"Seorang perempuan?" tanya Imayoshi.

Yahiko mengangguk. "_Oniisan_ pasti bertemu dengannya saat membeli donat kemarin. Perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda," jelas Yahiko. Kini giliran Imayoshi yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Lalu, manager dan pegawai laki-laki yang kau ceritakan itu, orang yang sama?" tanya Imayoshi.

"Umm, kalau soal itu, aku kurang tahu. Tapi menurutku sepertinya tidak sama."

Imayoshi hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun lagi-lagi ponselnya berdering. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit menjauh dari tempat Yahiko berada. Yahiko memperhatikan kakaknya yang nampak sangat serius mendengarkan perkataan orang di seberang sana. Dirinya mengira-ngira, sebenarnya bagaimana pekerjaan kakaknya sekarang ini?

* * *

"Selamat datang―A-ah, Imayoshi_-san_!" seru Momoi begitu mengenali pembeli yang baru saja masuk. Imayoshi tersenyum menanggapinya. "Bagaimana donat yang waktu itu? Enak 'kan?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ya, ternyata adikku sangat menyukainya. Kau benar-benar sudah bisa memasak ya."

Momoi dapat merasakan wajahnya yang memanas. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapat pujian ―_secara normal_― seperti ini. Momoi menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau ada waktu luang hari ini?" tanya Imayoshi.

Momoi menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, aku bekerja hingga toko ini tutup pukul 7 malam nanti," ujarnya. "Memangnya ada apa, Imayoshi-san?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Berdua saja," ujar Imayoshi sambil mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Eeh, memangnya tidak bisa dibicarakan saat ini juga?" ujar Momoi.

Imayoshi terdiam, bingung. Memang tidak apa-apa sih jika membicarakannya disini, tapi ia takut kalau apa yang dibicarakannya bukanlah hal yang layak untuk dibicarakan mendadak seperti ini. Tapi jika tidak hari ini, kapan lagi? Imayoshi tidak mempunyai banyak waktu.

"Baiklah," ujar Imayoshi pada akhirnya. "Aku harap pertanyaanku tidak menyinggungmu—"

Jeda sesaat, Imayoshi nampaknya memikirkan kembali kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"—Aku... ingin menanyakan Kuroko Tetsuya. Apa kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Imayoshi ragu. Ia berharap kalau hal itu tidak menyinggung perasaan Momoi dan sebagainya. Tapi sepertinya harapan Imayoshi tidak terkabul. Karena pada saat Imayoshi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Momoi. Bingung harus berbicara apa, Imayoshi membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Detik berlalu, Momoi hanya bisa diam sambil menatap kaget Imayoshi yang berada di hadapannya. Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Imayoshi, namun napasnya seolah-olah tercekat di tenggorokan, membuat ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Imayoshi semakin merasa tidak nyaman melihat perubahan di wajah Momoi. Mau tidak mau, ia harus memecahkan keheningan ini. "Momoi? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Imayoshi khawatir. _Seharusnya aku memang tidak bertanya hal itu secara mendadak seperti ini ya? _Pikir Imayoshi, menyesali tindakannya.

Namun, rasa penasarannya muncul, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara Kuroko dan Momoi? Hal terakhir yang ia ketahui, Momoi menyukai Kuroko, tapi Imayoshi tidak pernah tahu apakah perasaan Momoi terbalas atau tidak.

Saat Imayoshi tengah memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, Momoi menghela napasnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia kembali menatap Imayoshi. "Hilang," ujar Momoi pelan. Tangannya meremas erat ujung apron yang dikenakannya. Sedangkan Imayoshi hanya menatapnya heran. Jawaban Momoi, sangat jauh dari yang ia perkirakan. "Tetsu_-kun_... hilang"

"Eh?" gumam Imayoshi memandang Momoi tidak percaya. "Hilang? Kau membicarakan teknik _Misdirection_nya itu?"

Momoi menghembuskan napasnya. "Tetsu_-kun_ hilang, Imayoshi_-san_. Bukan _Misdirection_ dan sejenisnya, keberadaan Tetsu_-kun_ tidak bisa ditemukan dimana-mana, Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi, Tetsu_-kun_ tidak—"

_BRAK!_

Suara yang cukup keras tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari arah dapur. Imayoshi sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara sementara Momoi tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain mematung.

"Itu...?" tanya Imayoshi sambil menatap heran Momoi.

"Ah, mungkin temanku menjatuhkan sesuatu," jelas Momoi. "Apa hanya itu saja yang ingin kau bicarakan Imayoshi_-san_?" tanya Momoi, berharap percakapan ini cepat selesai.

"Tunggu, masih ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," jawabnya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dan kembali melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, kapan hal itu terjadi?"

"Eh? hilangnya, Tetsu_-kun_?" Tanya Momoi memastikan. Imayoshi mengangguk. "Ah... Tidak lama setelah orangtua dan neneknya kecelakaan. Imayoshi-_san_ waktu itu menghadiri pemakaman mereka juga 'kan?" ujar Momoi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Lalu—"

_PRANG!_

Sebelum Imayoshi berhasil mengutarakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, suara benda pecah terdengar dari arah dapur. Baik Momoi maupun Imayoshi tanpa sadar langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang menuju dapur.

Imayoshi mengerutkan keningnya._ Apa yang terjadi?_

"Maaf Imayoshi_-san_. Sepertinya aku harus mengeceknya sekarang," ujar Momoi setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"_Un_, apa kau butuh bantuan?"

"A-ah, itu tidak usah. Paling-paling hanya piring atau gelas yang pecah. Temanku memang agak ceroboh"

Imayoshi masih menatap pintu yang menuju ke arah dapur yang kini terbuka setengahnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Momoi yang nampaknya masih terlihat kaget.

"Hm, baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap Imayoshi. "Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku jika kau butuh bantuan." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Momoi secara perlahan, yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Momoi bersemu merah.

"Aku akan datang lagi lain kali, dan terimakasih sudah menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ah, Tunggu Imayoshi_-san_!" seru Momoi sambil memegang ujung lengan pakaian Imayoshi. Imayoshi yang hendak menuju pintu keluar, kembali berbalik. Momoi menatap ke arah dapur sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "Kenapa... Imayoshi_-san_ menanyakan Tetsu-_kun_?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran saja dengannya," ujar Imayoshi dan segera berjalan keluar dari toko itu.

Imayoshi menghela napas. Kini rasa penasarannya terjawab sudah dan dugaan yang ia punya semakin kuat. Imayoshi mengambil ponselnya, dan segera mencari nomor seseorang yang akan dihubunginya.

"Tugas yang kau berikan padaku sudah selesai, besok aku akan datang ke ruanganmu pukul 9 pagi," ujar Imayoshi begitu nada sambung terdengar.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggu laporanmu, Imayoshi_-san_," ujar seseorang di seberang sana. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau menemui seseorang hari ini," lanjutnya.

Imayoshi menghentikan langkahnya, "Siapa?"

"Seorang teman lama."

* * *

Momoi membuka matanya perlahan, gelap. Tidak ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya, berapa kalipun ia mengerjapkan matanya.

_Dimana ini?_

Lengannya yang tidak tertutup apapun, langsung merasakan dingin karena bersentuhan langsung dengan udara. Ia segera menarik sebuah kain— yang nampaknya sebuah selimut— yang menutupi kakinya dan merapatkannya ke seluruh badannya, berusaha menghangatkan kembali tubuhnya.

Setelah rasa dinginnya berkurang secara bertahap, Momoi mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, namun gagal. Rasa sakit segera terasa di bagian kepalanya, bahu, punggung, dan juga kakinya begitu Momoi mencoba untuk bergerak.

Sebelum ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan badannya kembali, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, membuat Momoi terlonjak kaget dan semakin merapatkan selimut yang ia kenakan. Tak lama setelahnya, lampu menyala, membuat Momoi harus menyipitkan matanya. Setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya di ruangan tersebut, Momoi segera mengenali ruangan tempatnya berada, kamarnya,—ya, setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

"Oh. Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk dan tengah mendekati Momoi yang ternyata sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang di pojok ruangan tersebut. Tangannya terulur, hendak mengelus pipi Momoi yang kini berwarna pucat, namun Momoi segera menepisnya.

"Hei. Hei. Aku sudah berusaha baik padamu, tapi kau malah bersikap seperti itu? Lihat, aku bahkan membawakan kotak P3K untukmu," katanya sambil mengangkat kotak P3K yang ia bawa.

"Aku, bisa melakukannya sendiri," seru Momoi.

"Oh, benarkah? Lalu coba kau ambil ini dariku," ujarnya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Momoi.

Momoi segera berjalan mendekatinya, namun sesuatu menghalangi kakinya untuk mendekati pemuda tersebut. Momoi segera melihat kakinya, dan matanya membulat begitu menyadari keberadaan borgol yang ada di kakinya dan tersambung pada besi pinggiran ranjang tersebut.

"Kau gila!" seru Momoi sambil berusaha melepaskan borgol yang mengikat kakinya. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat usaha Momoi. "Lepaskan ini, atau aku akan—"

"Akan apa, huh? Seharusnya kau sudah sadar kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Satsuki," ucapnya sambil berjongkok di hadapan Momoi yang masih berusaha melepaskan borgol di kakinya. "Ini hukumanmu, aku harap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi," bisiknya tepat di telinga Momoi, membuat Momoi terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, karena aku masih membiarkanmu bekerja di toko. Jika sekali lagi kau membuat kesalahan, mungkin aku benar-benar harus menguncimu di sini," ujarnya dan segera berdiri sambil mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat. Aku tidak pernah mengira kau akan bisa seperti ini! Kau orang terjahat yang pernah aku temu—"

_PLAK!_

"Berhentilah membuatku kesal, Satsuki. Jadilah anak yang baik, seperti saat kau menghadapi orang-orang di luar sana. Dan yang paling penting, turuti saja apa yang kukatakan."

Pemuda itu kembali berjongkok di hadapan Momoi. Tangannya terulur ke arah Momoi dan mengelus pipinya lembut. Pandangannya tiba-tiba saja melembut, membuat jantung Momoi berdebar tidak karuan untuk beberapa saat. "Kau milikku. Hanya milikku. Ingat itu, Satsuki."

_...To be continued_

* * *

**A/N: Ehm, halo~ lama tidak berjumpa~ gimana nih chap 2 nya? semoga ngga mengecewakan ya XD**

**yaah, meski saya ngerasa chap ini sangat abu-abu sekali alias ngga jelas ceritanya kayak gimana -_-"**

**Maaf lama sekali updatenya, tadinya saya berencana buat ngerjain ff ini sampai beres dulu, baru saya update per minggu nya. tapi rasanya ngga enak juga ngebiarin cerita kayak gini. jadi saya putuskan buat update chap 2 nya sekarang :D untuk chap 3 sebenarnya sudah beres diketik, namun masih dalam proses editing, jadi lagi-lagi saya minta maaf kalau nanti chap 3 nya update nya bakalan lama juga X'3**

**Oh iya, satu lagi, pair nya saya hapus nih. karena saya sendiri jadi gak yakin mau masangin Momoi sama Imayoshi atau sama karakter lain yang ada di ff ini ._.a**

**lalu terakhir, maaf saya tidak sempat balas review kalian u/\u tapi sudah saya baca dan makasih banyak buat reviewnya ya XD saya tunggu komentar-komentar kalian selanjutnya ^^**

**_arigatou gozaimashita_~ /bow**


	3. Chapter 3

Suara ketukan mengalihkan perhatian pria berambut hitam yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia menyimpan dokumen yang sedang ia baca dan menatap pintu ruangannya.

"Masuklah," ujarnya.

Pintu segera terbuka, dan sosok pria berambut _navy blue_ muncul dari baliknya. Matanya membulat saat melihat sosok yang kini tengah duduk di balik meja kerja di ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Aomine."

"Ya, sudah lama tidak bertemu, _kapten," _seru Aomine sambil menatap mantan kaptennya saat SMP dulu.

* * *

.

**_―Gazelle―_**

by

**AkariiYuko**

**Cast: Imayoshi, Aomine, Momoi, OC, etc.**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

**Warning(s): Typo, OOC, Death character.**

.

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

Happy reading all! :)

.

* * *

**_—Chapter 3_****_—_**

* * *

Nijimura tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Aomine. "Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu lagi, Aomine." Ia segera beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan berpindah ke sofa di tengah ruangan sambil membawa dokumen yang ia baca tadi. "Duduklah," ujarnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Aomine _to the point._ Ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu, apalagi disaat ia baru saja pulang dari tugasnya di luar kota. Ia lelah, dan ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat. Dibanding duduk seperti yang Nijimura sarankan, ia lebih memilih mendekati lemari besar yang dipenuhi buku-buku di samping kanannya.

"Kau sudah mendengar tentang pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya. Aomine hanya menggumam dan mengambil salah satu buku dari dalam lemari tersebut. "Aku termasuk salah satu yang memeriksa para korban, dan aku menemukan ini," ujar Nijimura sambil meletakkan dokumen yang ia pegang di meja kecil di hadapannya.

Aomine yang nampaknya mulai tertarik, mengambil dokumen tersebut dan melihatnya. Dahinya berkerut bingung saat menatap beberapa foto di awal halaman.

"Ini—" ujarnya saat membaca tulisan di halaman kedua dokumen tersebut. Ia menatap Nijimura tidak percaya. Isi dokumen itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan laporan penyelidikan yang biasa dikerjakannya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu seharusnya bukan pekerjaanku. Tapi polisi yang bertugas menangani kasus ini benar-benar payah dan membuatku muak melihatnya. Jadi aku menyuruh orangku untuk menyelidikinya, dan itulah hasilnya," jelas Nijimura.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong saja padaku? Akan lebih mudah jika aku yang membantumu 'kan?"

Nijimura mengangkat bahunya. "Kau 'kan sedang bertugas di luar kota. Jika aku menunggumu terlebih dahulu, perkembangannya akan sangat lambat dan aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kasus ini sebelum korban bertambah banyak," jelas Nijimura yang diikuti anggukan Aomine.

"Foto di awal halaman adalah struk pembelian yang ditemukan di dompet beberapa korban, yang tidak sengaja tidak terbawa oleh petugas kepolisian. Bagaimana menurutmu? Itu terlalu aneh untuk dibilang kebetulan, bukan?" Jelas Nijimura saat melihat tampang bingung Aomine saat melihat dokumen tersebut.

Aomine mengacak rambutnya, untuk sesaat ia merasa pusing, atau lebih tepatnya bingung. Ia segera duduk di sofa di seberang Nijimura, dan terus menatap dokumen yang dipegangnya.

"Aku yakin kau mengenal toko itu, Aomine. Kecuali kalau kau memang sudah tidak dekat lagi dengan Momoi Satsuki."

"Ya, aku masih dekat dengan Satsuki, dan aku mengenal toko ini. Lalu apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau Satsuki terlibat dengan pembunuhan ini?" Tanya Aomine. Nada panik terdengar di kalimatnya.

Niijimura menatap Aomine yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. "Ya," jawabnya singkat yang membuat Aomine menurunkan bahunya, dan tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hah? Itu tidak mungkin."

* * *

Imayoshi menatap layar ponselnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, mencari nama sebuah kafe yang disebutkan di pesan yang baru saja ia terima. Setelah menemukan kafe yang disebutkan, Imayoshi bergegas masuk dan dua orang pelayan wanita menyambutnya.

"Imayoshi Souichi_-san_?" ujar salah satu dari wanita tersebut.

"Ya."

"Sudah kami siapkan meja untuk dua orang, tolong ikuti saya." Wanita itu pun segera menuntun Imayoshi sampai ke mejanya. "Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu?" tanya wanita tersebut setelah mereka sampai di meja yang sudah dipesan terlebih dahulu itu.

"_Cappucino_. Dengan sedikit krim dan tanpa susu."

Setelah mencatat pesanan Imayoshi, wanita itu pun pergi. Imayoshi mengalihkannya pada jendela besar di samping kanannya dan menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar kafe tersebut.

"Imayoshi-_san_?" Sebuah suara yang familiar membuat Imayoshi mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aomine?" Tanya Imayoshi kaget. "Tunggu, apa-apaan _–san_ tadi? Mendengar kata itu dari mulutmu rasanya sangat aneh sekali," lanjutnya.

Aomine mengusap tengkuknya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Oke, Aomine sekarang benar-benar sadar kalau ia memang 'sedikit' tidak sopan pada senpainya itu. Ia pun segera duduk di bangku di seberang imayoshi.

Sebelum Aomine sempat berbicara, Imayoshi menghentikan pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di samping mejanya dan menyuruh Aomine untuk memesan sesuatu. Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya, dan perginya pelayan tadi, Aomine segera melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong tadi.

"Aah.. maaf saja kalau dulu aku tidak pernah memanggilmu seformal itu," ujar Aomine. "Imayoshi_-san_ aku—"

"Tunggu," potong Imayoshi. "Tolong berbicara seperti biasanya, Aomine. Mendengarmu berbicara seformal itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman. Dan juga, hilangkan embel-embel _–san_ di belakang namaku"

Aomine menghela napasnya kesal. "Baik, baik!" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Imayoshi mengangguk puas. "Ini baru Aomine yang aku kenal." Perkataan Imayoshi membuat Aomine segera menatapnya kesal. Kenapa mantan kaptennya di klub basket tiba-tiba saja kompak membuatnya kesal akhir-akhir ini?!

"Baik, aku lanjutkan kalimatku tadi. Kau benar-benar orang yang disuruh Nijimura untuk menemuiku 'kan?"

Imayoshi mengangkat alisnya kaget. "Yaa, sebetulnya aku juga tidak terlalu tahu aku harus menemui siapa sekarang. Nijimura hanya mengatakan kalau aku akan menemui teman lamaku. Tapi jika kau mengenal Nijimura juga, berarti itu memang benar."

Aomine sudah siap untuk bertanya kembali, namun pelayan yang datang membuat Aomine mengurungkan niatnya itu. Setelah meletakkan pesanan Imayoshi dan Aomine, pelayan tersebut kembali pergi.

"Kalau begitu, kau juga yang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?"

Imayoshi hanya tersenyum dan menyesap _Cappuccino_nya. "Begitulah," jawabnya singkat. "Kau keberatan?" tanya Imayoshi yang melihat Aomine tidak nyaman mendengar jawabannya.

"Sangat keberatan. Aku masih bingung kenapa kalian, seorang dokter forensik, mau repot-repot menyelidiki kasus ini? Ini bukan tugas kalian."

"Aku yakin Nijimura sudah mengatakan alasannya padamu."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu mereka memang tidak bekerja secara serius ketika aku berada di luar kota, tapi— ah, sudahlah." Aomine menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Imayoshi dapat melihat rasa penasaran pada Aomine, seolah-olah masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab di pikirannya. Namun entah kenapa Aomine terlihat sungkan untuk menanyakannya.

"Kau... satu pendapat dengannya?" Tanya Aomine pada akhirnya.

"Hm?"

"Satsuki," Ujar Aomine. "Kau pikir, dia pun terlibat pada kasus ini?"

Imayoshi meletakkan cangkir _Cappuccino_nya dan menatap Aomine. "Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku menjawab Ya?"

Sontak Aomine menatap Imayoshi tajam. "Bagaimana, katamu? Tentu saja aku tidak akan percaya! Tidak mungkin Satsuki terlibat kasus ini."

"Itu yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya." Imayoshi menatap balik Aomine. "Aku memang tidak percaya pada awalnya, tapi setelah memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini, aku sadar ada yang berubah darinya. Setelah itu, aku tidak bisa lagi menganggap dia tidak terlibat."

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi akhir-akhir ini, sedangkan kau selalu bersamanya, bahkan ketika aku sudah lulus dari Touou. Kau seharusnya lebih sadar akan hal itu dibandingkan denganku, Aomine. Dan seharusnya kau tahu apa yang menyebabkan perubahannya itu."

"Bukankah setiap orang sudah pasti akan mengalami perubahan seiring berjalannya waktu? Sudah wajar bukan, jika ada sifat atau sikap Satsuki yang berubah?"

"Kau memang benar, Aomine. Tapi perubahan yang ditunjukkan Momoi itu mencurigakan. Dia seolah terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya," jelas Imayoshi. "Dan ya, perubahannya yang seperti itulah yang membuatku yakin kalau dia memang terlibat dengan kasus ini."

Aomine terdiam mendengar perkataan Imayoshi. Ia sendiri memang sadar akan perubahan dalam sikap Momoi 1 tahun belakangan ini. Bahkan ia sendiri sadar kalau sahabatnya sejak kecil itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kami bertengkar," ujar Aomine, menarik perhatian Imayoshi. "Saat itu aku sedang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaanku, jadi aku tidak terlalu menanggapi Satsuki yang sangat berisik waktu itu. Sadar aku tidak menanggapinya, tiba-tiba saja dia marah, dan kami tidak berbicara untuk beberapa waktu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kapan dia bekerja di toko itu. Setelah kami berbaikan, yang aku sadar dia menjadi tertutup seperti itu."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aomine hanya diam sambil mengingat kembali saat dia dan momoi bertengkar, dan Imayoshi hanya menatap Aomine sambil meminum _Cappuccino_nya.

"_Ahomine_. Kau benar-benar _Aho_ ya," seru Imayoshi, memecah keheningan. Ia lalu meletakkan cangkir kopinya sementara Aomine mulai menatapnya kesal.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Aomine yang sudah sedikit tenang tadi, kini kembali emosi.

"Kau melewatkan banyak bagian penting, _Ahomine_."

"Mau bagaimana lagi?! Ayahku terus menuntutku untuk bekerja di kepolisian begitu aku lulus dari universitas. Sementara itu, Satsuki terus-menerus mengeluh kalau dia merasa diikuti seseorang. Itu benar-benar membuatku muak!"

"Dia diikuti seseorang?"

"Ya, dia selalu mengatakan kalau kalau ada yang mengikutinya. Padahal kami selalu pulang bersama, dan aku tidak merasa ada yang mengikuti kami. Ketika aku berkata seperti itu, dia malah menjauhiku."

"Lalu, Momoi tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa lagi padamu?"

Aomine menggumam mengiyakan.

"Dan, kau, tidak pernah bertanya lagi mengenai hal itu?"

Aomine kembali menggumam. Imayoshi menghela napasnya. Hal buruk yang paling ia tidak suka dari Aomine adalah sikap ketidak peduliannya, dan kali ini dia melakukannya lagi.

Aomine meminum _black coffee_ yang dipesannya. Sambil menatap Imayoshi yang tengah berpikir—atau lebih tepatnya menyesali perbuatan Aomine—, Aomine berusaha kembali menenangkan dirinya. Ia harus lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tiba-tiba, seolah teringat sesuatu, Aomine menegakkan punggungnya. Entah kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang memang terlupakan dari obrolan ini.

Ah,

"Imayoshi, kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti ini? Seingatku, Nijimura menyuruhku menemuiku untuk mendiskusikan tentang kasus itu."

"Karena menurutku hal yang kau ceritakan tadi ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini,"

"Hah? O-oi, kau tidak main-main 'kan? itu kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, tahu. Bagaimana mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini?"

"Siapa tahu," ujar Imayoshi sembari mengangkat bahunya. "Banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Dan informasi-informasi, baik dari masa lalu dan sekarang, bisa saja ada hubungannya."

Aomine lagi-lagi terdiam, meski enggan mengakuinya, tapi ia tahu kalau perkataan Imayoshi ada benarnya. Dalam sebuah kasus, petunjuk bisa didapatkan darimana saja.

"_Jaa,_ kalau begitu kita akhiri obrolan kita sampai disini saja. Aku harus menyusun laporanku dan membawanya pada Nijimura."

"Tunggu,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun kalau Satsuki terlibat dalam kasus ini?"

"Tidak. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi?"

"Ya... Tapi, aku pikir, kau—" Aomine menghela napasnya. "Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa," ujarnya yang membuat Imayoshi menatapnya bingung. Imayoshi kembali berpamitan, dan setelah ia pergi, Aomine menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Bodoh," Ucapnya pelan. "Disaat seperti ini, kenapa juga aku harus memikirkan hal itu?"

* * *

Imayoshi melemparkan senyum ramahnya pada setiap pasien yang ia temui. Sambil menyusuri koridor, ia menatap kembali kertas-kertas yang kini ada di tangannya. Seharusnya hal seperti ini bukan pekerjaannya. Dia itu adalah seorang dokter forensik, bukan seorang polisi ataupun detektif. Lalu kenapa juga ia harus mau mengerjakan hal seperti ini?

Imayoshi mengacak rambutnya perlahan. Jika Nijimura tidak mengatakan kalau kasus ini melibatkan Momoi, mungkin ia tidak akan membuang-buang waktunya untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini. Manager klub basketnya selama SMA itu selalu menarik perhatian Imayoshi. Membuatnya ingin lebih mengetahui segala hal mengenai dirinya, dan melindunginya. Karena itulah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa menolak ketika Nijimura mengatakan hal itu.

Aah, sepertinya Imayoshi memang menyukainya.

"Oh, sudah sampai ternyata." Imayoshi menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia sadar ia sudah berada di tempat yang ia tuju. Ia mengetuk pintu dan segera masuk begitu si pemilik ruangan mengijinkannya masuk.

"Imayoshi_-san_, kau benar-benar tepat waktu ya."

"Yah, aku tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu. Lagipula kau sendiri tidak suka dengan orang yang terlambat 'kan, Nijimura?"

Imayoshi menghampiri meja Nijimura dan meletakkan dokumen di atasnya. Setelahnya, ia segera duduk di sofa dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Butuh semalaman penuh untuk mengerjakan dokumen itu.

"Mengenai Kuroko, kau hanya bertanya pada Momoi?" tanya Nijimura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen tersebut.

"Un, aku lupa menanyakannya pada Aomine kemarin," jelas Imayoshi. "Dan aku tidak sempat menanyakan lebih banyak lagi pada Momoi karena ada hal yang menganggu kami."

"Lagipula memangnya Kuroko benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini?" ujar Imayoshi. Nijimura mengangguk santai sambil terus membaca. "Aku memang punya dugaan bagaimana hubungan Kuroko juga Momoi dengan kasus ini. Tapi aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, dan aku tidak tahu apa itu," lanjut Imayoshi.

"Ya, dugaanmu memang benar. Dan itulah yang sedang kita cari tahu sekarang."

Imayoshi menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa, lalu menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Kasus ini awalnya terlihat sangat mudah, namun semakin diselidiki malah semakin rumit masalahnya.

"Imayoshi_-san_," panggil Nijimura. Imayoshi yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya hanya menggumam menanggapi panggilan Nijimura. "Tadi katamu saat kau tengah mengobrol dengan Momoi, ada sesuatu yang menganggu kalian. Apa itu?"

"Terdengar suara ribut dari belakang toko. Momoi bilang rekannya sangat ceroboh. Jadi mungkin rekannya itu menjatuhkan sesuatu barang atau apalah. Dan karena Momoi bilang ia harus segera mengeceknya, aku memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana."

"Seharusnya kau ikut mengecek juga, Imayoshi_-san,_" ujar Nijimura sambil meletakkan dokumen yang dipegangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang aku tahu, rekan kerjanya adalah Sakurai Ryo. Kau mengenalnya 'kan?"

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Imayoshi bingung. "Hei, jangan bilang dia juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini?!" seru Imayoshi begitu tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Nijimura.

"Mencurigainya, tidak ada salahnya 'kan?"

Imayoshi menghela napasnya. Entah dia yang tidak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu, atau Nijimura yang terlalu _hobi_ mencurigai orang. Mengapa semakin lama, semakin banyak orang yang ia kenal yang ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini?

Setelah Momoi, lalu Kuroko, dan sekarang Sakurai? Juniornya yang hobi meminta maaf itu?

**_.To be continued_**


End file.
